Salim Chishti
Shaikh Salim Chishti ( ) was Sufi saint during Mughal Empire in South Asia. Salim Chishti (1478 – 1572) was one of the famous Sufi saints of the Chishti Order in India. Salim Chishti was the descendant of the famous Khawaja Moinuddin Chishti whose tomb is in Ajmer, Rajasthan. Biography Salim Chishti was a greatly revered Sufi Mystic who, it was thought by many, could perform miracles. The Mughal Emperor Akbar-e-Azam went to the shrine of Hazrat Ashraf Jahangir Semnani, but on his travels, had received inspiration to go to see Salim Chishti. Akbar came to the holy man's camp, deep in the desert, seeking a male heir to his throne. Salim Chishti blessed Akbar, and soon the first of three sons was born to him. He named his first son Salim (later emperor Jahangir, named after the Famous Sufi Saint Hazrat (Ashraf Jahangir Semnani) in honor of Salim Chishti. Akbar held the Sufi in such high regard that he had a great city Fatehpur Sikri built around the Sufi Saint's camp. His Mughal Court and Courtiers were then relocated there. A shortage of water is said to be the main reason that the city was abandoned and it now sits in remarkably good condition as a mostly deserted city. Now it is one of the main tourist attractions of India. Salim Chishti tomb The tomb of Shaikh Salim was originally built with red sandstone but later converted into a beautiful marble mausoleum. Salim Chishti's Mazar (tomb) is in the middle of The Emperor's Courtyard at Fatehpur Sikri, Uttar Pradesh, India. Childless women, particularly those without a male heir, still continue to pray on bended knees before his tomb. It is believed that by offering prayers at this Mazar whatever one wishes will definitely get fulfilled . There is also a ritual of tying a thread at the marble windows of this Dargah to in order to have one's wishes fulfilled and, consequently, many threads can be seen to be tied there. The ancestral house of shaikh Salim Chishti is behind the first building built in Fatehpur Sikri, which is known as "Sangtarash mosque" or Stone Cutter's mosque. One of the oldest buildings in Fatehpur Sikri, Stone Cutter's mosque is situated to the west of the Jami Masjid, which was built by the local stone cutters in honour of Salim Chishti. It has some beautiful architectural features, marking the incorporation of indigenous architectural styles in the construction. Salim Chishti's mazar is one of the most notable accomplishments of Mughal architecture, surpassed only in reputation, and is flanked by the massive Buland Darwaza or Victory gate on the southern side, the Badshahi darwaza or Emperor's gate on eastern side, and a grand mosque Jama masjid on western side, as well as by courtyards, a reflecting pool, and other tombs. Construction commenced in 1571 and the work was completed fifteen years later. This is the mosque where Salim Chishti spent most of his time in-between the numerous hajjes he performed. Sajjada Nasheen Sheikh Salim's daughter was also the foster mother of Jahangir and their descendants are to be found in Sheikhupur, Badaun till this day. Currently his descendant Syed Sajjada Nasheen Ayaz uddin Faridi alias Rais Miya lives there and maintains the Mazar. http://hazratsaleemchishti.com/index.html Annul Urs Festival of Hazarat Salim Chisti is organised at Fatepur Sikri is on from 20th to 29th Ramadan every year.http://www.aulia-e-hind.com/dargah/fatehpur.htm References External links Category:Indian Sufi saints Category:Chishti Order Category:People from Agra Category:Fatehpur Sikri Category:1478 births Category:1572 deaths